Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart!
by jo-chan
Summary: Songfic sequels- A series of songfics to conclude my fic, "Lady Marmalade". Still under construction and it just keeps getting better! R&R minna-san!
1. On My Own

Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart!

Chapter 1- On My Own

~* Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. The song Lady Marmalade is not mine, if I'm correct it belongs to Sony music and the soundtrack of the movie Moulin Rouge. Sakura Wars is not mine too, there will be mention of that anime in this fic. Actually, there will be constant singing in this fic. On My Own is taken from the stage play of Les Miserables. I do not own it. Please bear with my crazy ideas, sometimes, I believe that some feelings are best expressed through a song. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

*********

//- Displays thoughts

Replays scenes from the Lady Marmalade

~ Aoshi's face by the time he translates is ash-gray. Concerned, Kenshin and Sano lean closer trying to squeeze the translation out of Aoshi's close-lipped face. Sano raises a fist and Kenshin lays a hand on the hilt of his sakabatou. "Well?" growled Kenshin threateningly. With dazed and scared eyes, Aoshi faces Kenshin and manages to gasp out, "It means, 'I want to spend the night with you!" 

General face-fault and sweat-drops ensue.

With a wide smile on her face, Misao turned to face Kaoru who was clutching a huge bouquet of red roses. "Oi, Kaoru-chan, do you think our plan worked?" With a sly smile, she turned her head towards where Sano was kissing Megumi. Out of the corner her eye, Kaoru saw Kenshin and Aoshi standing not even five feet away from them, wearing an intense expression on their faces.

"Oh you'll see Misao-chan. You'll see," said Kaoru smugly. 

***

Kenshin and Aoshi walk up to Kaoru and Misao still wearing their corsets and lingerie. With rather smug expressions on their faces, Misao and Kaoru flash their sweetest smiles at Kenshin and Aoshi.

"Konbawa!" chorused Kaoru and Misao as Kenshin and Aoshi stood directly in front of them, silent as a tomb and not saying anything. They stole a quick glance at Megumi who stood flushed and giggling-- yes, giggling at Sano's reddened face. Tae stood happily, receiving roses and reservations and employment offers from several enthusiastic young ladies. 

"Kaoru--" said Kenshin as he reached out his hand. "Misao--" started Aoshi as he held his own hand out to Misao. Their hands were almost touching and when Kaoru and Misao looked up at Kenshin and Aoshi's face, the expressions on their faces can only be described as almost-- tender. But a rotund man wearing a tuxedo suddenly cuts in and grabs both Misao and Kaoru's hands in his huge grip. "Wonderful, wonderful show ladies! Such passion, such grace, such sensuality!" he cried out, with stars shining in his eyes. 

The spell was broken.

Megumi glides over as she drags Sano by the ear. "Ohohohohoho! We know that already sir, no need to repeat such obvious facts!" said Megumi slyly stroking her pink wig. "Che! Kitsune, you have a head the size of watermelon already, don't make it worse, " sighed Sano shaking his head as he joined the rest. A quick punch rendered Sano toothless and dazed as Megumi flexed her fist. "Maa, maa," said Kenshin as Megumi whipped out a wicked looking syringe.

Tae bounded over and when she saw the fat man, she suddenly shrieked. "Masaka! You're the man who's promoting the Imperial Capital's Hanagumi actresses ne?" exclaimed Tae as the man blushed slightly and nodded. "Aa, I'll be sending the Hanagumi over by next month," he answered as Tsubame walked over, stars shining in her eyes. Yahiko looked irritated as he followed Tsubame up on the stage.

"Honto? You're the manager of the Hanagumi? I love Maria-san!" whispered Tsubame shyly. "Iie, I'm not their manager, I'm their publicist, their PR man in Tokyo. I've been looking for local actresses who are up to par with their skills for these past few months. You, my ladies, are exactly what I'm looking for!" he exclaimed as he pointed at Tae, Megumi, Kaoru and Misao.

"NANI?" chorused the rest of the RK cast except for Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Tae who looked shocked. Misao cleared her throat as she answered, " Sou desu ne. I know we were really good out there tonight demo, we're not professional actresses." Kaoru nodded as she emphasized, "You won't believe this oji-sama but I own a kendo dojo and Misao here is the Oniwabanshuu's okashira. Megumi-san is a doctor while Tae-san is the proprietress of a restaurant. We're not cut out for acting."

The chubby man laughed as he said, "The Hanagumi are also the Imperial Capital's Defense team. So, you're in excellent company if you say you're not the average actress! A normal actress is way too boring," he said sniffing disdainfully at the idea. "Let me introduce myself, I an Kobuki Sabonya. Here's my card if you ladies are interested in earning 450 yen a night. Ja minna!" he said before looking at his watch and running off leaving everybody stunned.

"450 yen a night?" // Food and sushi every night!!// echoed Kaoru her eyes round as saucers. 

// Sugoi! Think of all the new weapons I can buy with it!// thought Misao her smile growing by inches. 

// Ohohohoho! New herbs and medical instruments// thought Megumi fox-ears pointing up. 

"Shimatta! I can retire in no time at all with that money!" exclaimed Tae voicing the other girl's thoughts. 

"Kuso, with that much money, no doubt the man would be asking them to strip. What a revolting idea!" said Yahiko shuddering as he whispered to Sano. A flash of amber and ice-blue eyes silenced Yahiko. When he looked up, he saw Sano wearing a dangerous look in his eyes. Frazzled, he stuttered, "Gomen-- I didn't mean it that way!"

Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano watched as the girls gripped their hands and giggled. "Oi, Kenshin, this is not good," he muttered as he scowled. "Aa, it seems to me like Misao wants to get that 450 yen a night," added Aoshi, his blank non-expression gone, replaced by a frustrated look of a man pushed to his limits. "Sessha don't like it either but I don't think we can dissuade them," said Kenshin, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Their grim expressions vanished and were replaced by their usual masks when the girls walked back to them.

"Minna, we decided to take the job," announced Kaoru as Misao gestured to the Oniwabanshuu. "Of course, we'll be pretty busy but we hope that whatever changes occur, it will be good ones," said Misao glancing briefly at Aoshi before averting her eyes. Sano elbowed Aoshi on his ribs when Aoshi remained stoically silent.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin who had his relaxed ruruoni face ready. " I oped you liked the show Kenshin, " said Kaoru shyly, searching for any hint of emotion in Kenshin's face. "Maa, maa. You dance and sing well Kaoru-dono," he said a little lamely much to Kaoru's disappointment. Misao turned to Aoshi with a hopeful expression on her face. "Aoshi-sama?" she asked but Aoshi remained silent and Misao sighed in disappointment. 

"Let's go home now minna," said Kaoru in an overbright voice as Misao followed her back to the dojo where they would be staying temporarily.

*********

Kaoru and Misao were walking on a fire-fly lit path. It was a very familiar scene, with the moon so high up in the sky and the wind blowing sweetly through the trees. Aoshi and Kenshin were walking up ahead, as if oblivious to their presence. "What insensitive bakas!" muttered Misao as she shook her fist at Aoshi's back. Kaoru sighed as she remarked, " Mou! Those guys have feelings of a toad! They don't even have the initiative to walk beside us!" 

Kaoru closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. The night was lovely, but she felt terribly alone. She spun around and began to sing. The breeze swept through their long-raven tresses, all brushed down after this evening's performance. They stood in the moonlight, as if framed by the stage's spotlight. With graceful pirouttes and extravagant gestures, they looked like a pair of nymphs dancing in the moonbeam.

Kaoru: On my own, pretending he's beside me

all alone, I walk with him till morning.

without him, I feel his arms around me.

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me.

Misao: In the rain, the pavements shine like silver

all the lights are misty in the river. 

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight.

And all I see is him and me forever and forever.

Kenshin and Aoshi stopped walking, captivated by the clarity and beauty of Misao and Kaoru's voice. The lyrics were poignant, sweetly reminiscent of the hard times they went through together and yet, survived. Scenes from Shishio's battle and Kaoru's captivity from Enishi flashed through Kenshin's mind. Misao's encounter with Shougo Amakusa and happy memories of their time in the past flashed through Aoshi's mind as well.

Misao: And I know, it's only in my mind

that I'm talking to myself and not to him.

And although, I know that he is blind,

still I say, there's a way for us...

I love him, but when the night is over,

he is gone, the river's just a river.

Kaoru: Without him, the world around me changes....

The trees are bare and everywhere

the streets are full of strangers...

I love him,

but everyday I'm learning

all my life, I've only been pretending

without me, his world will go on turning......

the world is full of happiness

that I have never known.

Misao and Kaoru: I love him,

I love him,

I love him.

But only on my own.....

They took a deep breath and bowed before their invisible audience. The night was dark around them and it seemed that Kenshin and Aoshi had gone on ahead back to the Kamiya dojo. "Kaoru-chan?" whispered Misao as she looked out at the vast night ahead of them. Kaoru smiled sadly as she answered, "Iie Misao, just don't say anything ne?" Walking back to the path that led them home, they were unaware of two shadows that watched them, hidden behind the silhouette of trees. One tall, one short. A flash of purple and ice-blue eyes showed briefly in the moonlight.

OWARI-- nah just kidding!

To be continued

Author's Notes:

Hello minna! Sorry, I thought this was going to be a short fic but it turns out to be longer than that. I can't seem to conclude their stories that briefly, sigh. Anyway, I hoped you liked my fic although its a bit angsty. But as I said, its just the beginning. My wisecracks would appear later on, so never fear, ne?If you have any suggestions to songs that you'd like to be features, just email me with the lyrics ne?

Here's a brief look on my next chapter:

The morning was more active than usual.

Maybe it was an aftermath from last night's performance but it seemed everybody was in tip-top shape of utter and complete RK-craziness. They all were sharing a sumptuous breakfast, courtesy of Tae who was sitting with them, trying to calmly drink tea but failing. There was a raging argument on-going.

"Give me back that rice cake!" raged Sano as he wrestled with Yahiko on the tatami, making Megumi sigh in exasperation. "Sano, darling, I think that's enough," she said in a firm voice that made Sano look up from his battle and the Kenshin-gumi smile in satisfaction. "Che! Fox, that kid stole my dessert!" he complained, dropping back to his seat next to Megumi.

"Here you can have mine," said Megumi smiling up at him. The girls sighed in envy at the sweetness while the men groaned at the sappy scene. Tae put down her tea cup as she addressed the table at large, "You know, we four should have a name." Misao gaped at her. "Huh? A name? What for?" she asked while shoving down her origiri. Kaoru clapped her hands in excitement. "That's a nice idea! Sort of like the Hanagumi ne? Why don't we call ourselves-- Kamiya-gumi?"

Megumi choked on her tea and began laughing, her fox ears sticking up. "Ohohohoho! Sounds more like a circus act to me!" she exclaimed making Kaoru's eyes turn round and pointed with anger. Misao began rolling on the floor, holding her sides as she laughed. She placed her elbows on the table as she made her suggestion, still snickering. "I think the Makimachi-gumi sounds way better and cooler than Kamiya-gumi!" she yelled giggling afterwards.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" challenged Kaoru as a threesome match between the weasel, the raccoon and the fox loomed, with Tae as their referee.

******** 

Mr. Kobuki clapped his hands as he gestured for Misao, Kaoru, Megumi and Tae to be on the center of the stage. "All right ladies, I'm giving you free creative reign on the production. I see you're no ordinary talents and your skills are spontaneous. What's on your minds?" 

Tae tapped her foot as she considered. "Hmm, I feel like singing something like this, 

Tae: ( Missy Elliot style) Get your freak on up

Get your freak on up

Gitchie, gitchie gitchie up...

Megumi interrupts with her Ohohohoho laughter. She faced them with both hands on her waist as she smirked. "Ladies, I have a better idea. I feel like making a certain roosterhead lose it. Why don't we try this song?" asked Megumi with a sly wink.

Curious, the other girls crowded closer. Misao laughed uproariously while Kaoru grinned mischievously after straightening from their huddle. A catchy beat began playing in the distance.

TBC 


	2. Someone To Call My Lover

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Chapter 2- Someone To Call My Lover

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. The following character are NOT mine, I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages. The song 'Someone To Call My Lover' isn't mine either please don't sue. I'm a good kid.

*******

The morning was more active than usual.

Maybe it was an aftermath from last night's performance but it seemed everybody was in tip-top shape of utter and complete RK-craziness. They all were sharing a sumptuous breakfast, courtesy of Tae who was sitting with them, trying to calmly drink tea but failing. There was a raging argument on-going.

"Give me back that rice cake!" raged Sano as he wrestled with Yahiko on the tatami, making Megumi sigh in exasperation. "Sano, darling, I think that's enough," she said in a firm voice that made Sano look up from his battle and the Kenshin-gumi smile in satisfaction. "Che! Fox, that kid stole my dessert!" he complained, dropping back to his seat next to Megumi.

"Here you can have mine," said Megumi smiling up at him. The girls sighed in envy at the sweetness while the men groaned at the sappy scene. Tae put down her tea cup as she addressed the table at large, "You know, we four should have a name." Misao gaped at her. "Huh? A name? What for?" she asked while shoving down her origiri. Kaoru clapped her hands in excitement. "That's a nice idea! Sort of like the Hanagumi ne? Why don't we call ourselves-- Kamiya-gumi?"

Megumi choked on her tea and began laughing, her fox ears sticking up. "Ohohohoho! Sounds more like a circus act to me!" she exclaimed making Kaoru's eyes turn round and pointed with anger. Misao began rolling on the floor, holding her sides as she laughed. She placed her elbows on the table as she made her suggestion, still snickering. "I think the Makimachi-gumi sounds way better and cooler than Kamiya-gumi!" she yelled giggling afterwards.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" challenged Kaoru as a threesome match between the weasel, the raccoon and the fox loomed, with Tae as their referee.

Kenshin groaned, "Oro..." Sanosuke sniggered and finished his origiri while Aoshi remained silent, sipping his tea. No one noticed how pale his complexion had become.

*******

Mr. Kobuki clapped his hands as he gestured for Misao, Kaoru, Megumi and Tae to be on the center of the stage. "All right ladies, I'm giving you free creative reign on the production. I see you're no ordinary talents and your skills are spontaneous. What's on your minds?" 

Tae tapped her foot as she considered. "Hmm, I feel like singing something like this, 

Tae: ( Missy Elliot style) Get your freak on up

Get your freak on up

Gitchie, gitchie gitchie up...

Megumi interrupts with her Ohohohoho laughter. She faced them with both hands on her waist as she smirked. "Ladies, I have a better idea. Why don't we give the men something more to sweat about ne?" she asked with a sly smile. "Ooooh, what's your idea?" asked Misao excitedly hanging over Megumi's shoulders. Curious, Kaoru walked over wearing practice clothes and carrying a towel. "So what's up minna?" she asked.

Megumi smiled as she gestured for a team huddle. "Something hot!" she remarked much to the delight and curiosity of Mr. Kobuki. He waited around them, his eyes widening in alarm at the loud burst of laughter from Misao. Kaoru's face was a little flushed while Tae looked absolutely scandalized. 

Megumi raised her head after the huddle as she breezily said, "It can't be much worse than what we already did right? We did wear corsets and sang about spending the night together so this is quite conservative in comparison!" Tae scratched her head as she thought. "Well yeah, and we might advertise something about my restaurant by depicting the interior!" she exclaimed. "What have we got to lose anyway? Its just a song right?" asked Misao as she practically bounced around in excitement. 

"Just our dignity and privacy," remarked Kaoru wryly but eagerly accepted her role. 

"Yosh! Let's start practice!" cried Megumi as the girls moved onto the center of the stage. Funky, RnB music began to resound in the theater, the beat so danceable that even Mr. Kobuki couldn't help but dance. 

********

"Oi Kenshin, I wonder what the girls are doing?" asked Sano a week later. He and Kenshin were in the Kamiya dojo backyard. Ayame and Suzume were blowing bubbles around the ruruoni while Kenshin was washing the laundry. Yahiko was polishing the floor of the dojo and the amazing thing is that even Sanosuke was working, grilling fish for dinner.

Kenshin sighed deeply before he answered, "Maa, maa. I barely saw Kaoru-dono since she started working as an actress." The shoji sliding open made them look around to see Aoshi standing in the doorway, dark circles under his eyes. He sat down near where Kenshin was washing clothes and Suzume and Ayame immediately flocked over to Aoshi while he entertained them by making paper cranes.

Aoshi scratched his head while he said, "No one brings me tea anymore." He sighed deeply, unaware that his face looked as forlorn as Kenshin's. "Che, you guys are pathetic! I think its more peaceful with Raccoon girl and weasel far away! Besides, we never have to worry about food poisoning these days!" he said with a snigger.

A shinai and a kunai flying in the air hit him square in the head. Yahiko collapsed, a large bump rising in his head. Kaoru and Misao walked in, wearing practice clothes that clung to their shape. It was a very modern get-up, with tight tights, baggy shorts and shirts. The men stared at them, seeing them in practice clothes for the first time. Kaoru was dusting her hand from throwing the shinai while Misao smoothly placed her two other kunais back in her holder. Megumi breezed in wearing a similar apparel that was green while Misao's was red while Kaoru's was yellow.

Sano walked over to Megumi and got her bag of clothes while pausing to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Okanerasai fox," he said before setting the bag of clothes down and resumed cooking dinner. Megumi blushed slightly and went over to stand beside Sano while Misao and Kaoru stood uneasily before the ruruoni and the icicle's stunned gaze.

Kaoru removed her white sweatband and shook her hair down her back. Wryly, she said, "Relax Kenshin, its just my practice clothes!" Misao nodded and remarked, " Hai Aoshi-sama, I'm old enough to wear this so don't worry." Misao stretched her back, pushing her bosom against her shirt and Aoshi could only gaze at her in stunned fascination. With a slight smile, the two girls went up to the dojo, singing barely distinguishable lyrics.

*********

"I'm so excited to watch Tae-san, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san and Misao-chan tonight! Aren't you glad Yahiko-chan?" asked Tsubame with excited eyes. Glowering, Yahiko answered, "Aa, real excited." They were dressed in foreign clothes because the atmosphere in the new Tokyo theater still had a decidedly sophisticated and foreign ambiance. "Kuso, these gaijin clothes are itchy," complained Sano as he squirmed in his seat. Aoshi looked relaxed and comfortable in his tuxedo while Kenshin looked just a little uncomfortable.

The crowd was innumerable. From the looks of it, there were also a lot of finely dressed gentlemen sitting in the front row. Sano and the rest were in the fourth row, the only seat available since they were only given complimentary tickets. Okina looked right at home as he slouched in his chair. He was even eating a bag of peanuts. 

"Oh my, looks like my pretty Misao has drawn a crowd," cackled Okina before cracking a peanut open. Aoshi flashed a dagger look at him which Okina ignored and excitedly sat up when the curtain began to rise. " Looks like the show's about to start," said Saitou as he stubbed his cigarette on an ashtray and all eyes turned to the performance.

***********

The curtains opened to reveal half of the stage lighted. The setting was a dessert, with sand all around and a few cactus and tumbleweeds blowing in the artificial wind. The sky was blue and the sun was high. A funky beat began playing from instruments nobody can recognize. Misao was the first to head out, the spotlight following her as she walked while singing. A few gasps were heard as it was revealed she was wearing a bright one-shoulder satin blouse and colorful skirt as she sang, stopping in front of cactus and moving her shoulders.

Misao: Back On The Road Again  
Feelin' Kinda Lonely and  
Lookin' For The Right Guy  
To Be Mine

Kaoru then entered shaking her hips a little as she walked, moving her shoulders in time to the beat. She was wearing a similarly cut outfit only her blouse was colored yellow and red. Misao's blouse was blue and pink. Kaoru stopped near edge of the stage as she sang, moving her shoulders in synchronity to Misao's movements.

Kaoru: Friends Say I'm Crazy Coz  
Easily I Fall In Love  
Gotta Do It Different K,  
This Time

Tae enters, much to the delight of her patrons. Tsubame squealed excitedly while the other people began standing up and dancing, moving to the beat of the music.

Tae: Maybe We'll Meet At A Bar  
He'll Drive A Funky Car  
Maybe We'll Meet At A Club  
And Fall So Deeply In Love

Megumi enters last. Sano grins in pride at the gracefulness of her movements. Aoshi and Kenshin were in a snit, not liking the way the clothes highlighted Kaoru and Misao's figure and the drooling audience nearby.

Megumi: He'll Tell Me I'm The One  
And We'll Have So Much Fun  
I'll Be The Girl Of His Dreams Maybe

Megumi winks at Sano before they form a vertical line and dance, moving their shoulders ala Janet Jackson style and finesse. 

Misao: Alright Maybe Gonna Find Him Today  
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover   
Yeah Baby Come On

Kaoru: Alright Baby Come and Pass My Way   
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover  
Yeah Baby Come On

Tae: Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi....  
  
They move to the other side of the stage, revealing a restaurant setting that seemed similar to Tae's. There were several similarly dressed patrons that were dancing and as they walked into the darkened part, they striped off to reveal differently tube dresses with differently styled bodices.

Misao: Spoil Them When I'm In Love  
Givin' Them What They Dream Of  
Sometimes It's Not A Good Thing  
But I'm Blind

Several Oniwabanshuu members turn to look at Aoshi who grimaced and glowered at the degree of revealing-ness of Misao's apparel. Soujiro turns to look at Misao with puppy dog eyes while Yumi nods in agreement with her words.

Kaoru: I Love Hard With Everything   
Givin My All More Than They   
I'll Take My Friend's Advice This Time  
I'll Do It Differently

Kamatari nods at what Kaoru sang and turned to look at Shishio. Enishi looks at Kaoru with rose-colored, heart-shaped glasses and a funny drool mark on his face. Kenshin's purple eyes are large and round and Hiko had to hit Kenshin with his sake bottle to close his baka deshi's mouth.

Tae: Maybe We'll Meet At A Bar  
He'll Drive A Funky Car  
Maybe We'll Meet At A Club  
And Fall So Deeply In Love

  
Megumi: He'll Tell Me I'm The One  
And We'll Have So Much Fun  
I'll Be The Girl Of His Dreams Maybe

Misao: Alright Maybe Gonna Find Him Today  
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover   
Yeah Baby Come On

Kaoru: Alright Baby Come and Pass My Way   
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover  
Yeah Baby Come On

Tae: Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi....

Scene shifts were Misao, Kaoru, Megumi and Tae were dancing with the men in such a way that made Kenshin, Aoshi and Sano stand up like most of the audience. They were prepared to do battle at how close the men were holding Misao, Megumi and Kaoru. "They're too close," hissed Aoshi between gritted teeth. "Aa, they shouldn't touch Kaoru-dono like that," agreed Kenshin with Battousai eyes. Sano folds his arms over his chest, "Calm down you two. Let's see what happens."

Kaoru: My, My  
Lookin For A Guy Guy  
I Don't Want Him Too Shy  
But He's Gotta Have The Qualities  
That I Like In A Man

"Well baka deshi, looks like she doesn't want your shy routine," said Hiko smugly as he beagn winding his way towards Kaoru. "Oi, I'm not a shy guy and I'm sure I have the qualities you look for in a man!" he said much to Kenshin's dismay. "Shishou!" yelped Kenshin.

Misao: Strong, Smart, Affectionate  
He's Gotta Be All For Me  
And I'll Be Too  
You See Happily

Sano laughed at the look on Aoshi's face. "He's a goner!" whispered Sano nudging Okina in the ribs. "I'm strong, smart and affectionate!" yelled Shougo Amakusa as he began walking over to the first row. The beat began again and Tae, Misao, Kaoru and Megumi were standing near the edge of the stage again, dancing and moving their shoulders to the beat.

Tae: Maybe We'll Meet At A Bar  
He'll Drive A Funky Car  
Maybe We'll Meet At A Club  
And Fall So Deeply In Love

  
Megumi: He'll Tell Me I'm The One  
And We'll Have So Much Fun  
I'll Be The Girl Of His Dreams Maybe

Misao: Alright Maybe Gonna Find Him Today  
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover   
Yeah Baby Come On

Kaoru: Alright Baby Come and Pass My Way   
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover  
Yeah Baby Come On

Tae: Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi....

The music slows a bit as the lights slowly soften and spotlight on Misao and Kaoru who were standing back to back against each other as they sang the last few refrains. The men were almost going wild now, even the women were screaming at the impact of Kaoru and Misao's pose as the music fades and Kaoru and Misao sing a capella.

Misao: Alright Maybe Gonna Find Him Today  
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover   
Yeah Baby Come On

Kaoru: Alright Baby Come and Pass My Way   
I Gotta Get Someone To Call My Lover  
Yeah Baby Come On...

They bend their heads and thunderous applause and screams greet the end of their performance. Tae and Megumi step into the spotlight beside them and roses and flowers began to rain on their feet. Tae's eyes widen in surprise as she gasped, "Isn't that a diamond solitaire?" Megumi's fox ears sprouted, "Ohohoho! And isn't that a red calling card too?" she said. "Oh my, isn't that a sapphire and emerald bracelet?" asked Misaoas she discreetly bent and picked it up, slipping it into her pocket. Kaoru bowed in a pretense, when she was actually picking up a pearl necklace with diamonds in between the pearls.

"Well, this job certainly has perks?" giggled Megumi as they headed backstage, greeted by bouquets of flowers and male callers. Mr. Kobuki was grinning in pride and kissed their cheeks, handing over their actress' fee. 

Sano, Aoshi and Kenshin were waiting for them in the left backstage wing. Sano grinned as he scooped Megumi up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Kenshin managed a weak smile at Kaoru before he lapsed into a brooding sulk. Aoshi wouldn't even look at Misao and his jaw was tensed and rigid. The two pairs walked back in silence back to the dojo while Megumi remarked to Sano, "Those two must be absolutely made out of ice and are as dense as fog!"

********

The next morning...

Kaoru stretched lazily, careful not to awaken Misao who slept next to her. A sweet fragrance greeted her senses as she opened her eyes in surprise.

The room was full of roses, carnations, lilies, tulips, daffodils, chrysanthemums, daisies and orchids were placed in every square inch. European balloons and Japanese lanterns of every color hung on the ceiling. Several bottles of French perfume were all around and there were calling cards on every gift. 

Misao who woke up at the gasp of surprise from Kaoru exclaimed, "OH. MY. GOD!"

Misao picked up a card and read, "Still looking for a lover?"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kaoru as she stared at the deep red roses.

"Oh my..." whispered Misao as she touched the diamond solitaire.

**********

Author's Notes:

Ohayo! Thank you so much to those who've so kindly read my fics. Its the first four comments on 'On My Own' that inspired me to write this fic. Comments and flames are very much appreciated. If you want to email me, please forward it [joan_g1014@yahoo.com][1]. Ja minna!

   [1]: mailto:joan_g1014@yahoo.com



	3. Bootylicious

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart!

Chapter 3- Bootylicious

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. I do NOT own the characters nor the song featured in this particular fic. The song Bootylicious is from Destiny's Child. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of entertainment. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

*************

Megumi burst inside Kaoru's room catching the stupefied expressions on the faces of both girls. Misao was still holding up the diamond solitaire while Kaoru was gazing at the red roses, lost in thought. The pair seemed oblivious to her intrusion, she cleared her throat twice and the two still didn't look up from their reveries.

"Ohayo gozaimsu Tanuki-chan, Misao-chan," yelled Megumi as she snatched the roses and the ring away from Misao and Kaoru. As if waking up from a dream, both began moving about, laughing and teasing each other. Impatiently, Megumi waited until the tide of genkiness subsided before she confronted the issue.

"Sano is steaming," she said flatly, dropping down on Kaoru's futon and facing the Misao. Megumi stared off moodily before continuing, "Last night's performance caused quite a stir and when Sanosuke was walking me to the clinic, five men actually propositioned me. You can conclude the results I suppose," explained Megumi as Misao and Kaoru exchanged miserable looks.

"Aa. We found all these, just this morning. We seem to have provoked a reaction from the rest of Tokyo's inhabitants," agreed Kaoru as she began unplaiting her braid. Misao did the opposite by gathering her unloosened hair and began pulling it in her regular braid. "Everybody reacted-- except Aoshi-sama and Himura," complained Misao. As she rummaged through the pile of gifts to look for the tie to her braid, her hand landed on something soft and velvety.

Pulling it out from under the pile, she held it up before Kaoru and Megumi. "Kirei," whispered Kaoru as a dark blue velvet European dress unfurled before their eyes. "Chotto matte, here's another one," exclaimed Megumi as she pulled another dress, in red velvet from under boxes of chocolates. Tae walked in all of a sudden, still wearing her apron but holding an identical green velvet dress. "You won't believe this but--" she began but Kaoru interrupted her when she found another dress, a soft yellow velvet hanging in the boxes of perfume.

"Magnificent," commented Tae as she reclined on Kaoru's futon. All in all, there were four new dresses, expensive European clothes that would cost as much as Akebeko's yearly income. The material used was soft and fine and diamonds, sapphires, rubies and emeralds adorned the gowns. "Matte yo," whispered Misao as a flash of silver paper caught her eye in the midst of a huge bouquet of white roses. 

Ripping the card open, she read the contents of the message aloud. "The English consul would be honored to have the four fine ladies of last night's performance attend the grand opening of their new consulate. These gowns were sent to be worn tonight when we perform," said Misao. A deafening silence ensued.

"Masaka!" screamed Kaoru. Misao began bouncing up and down while Tae looked on the verge of fainting and Megumi's stunned expression said everything that is needed to be said. Kaoru's scream brought the rest of the dojo's occupants running towards their room in a panic.

Kenshin arrived first, followed by Aoshi and Yahiko. Sanosuke appeared shortly, a black frown fixed on his face. "Kaoru-dono, daijoubu ka de gozaru yo?" asked Kenshin worriedly, his gaze fixed on Kaoru's reddened face oblivious to the items that littered the room. But Aoshi was more astute than that and saw the flowers, the boxes of chocolates and perfume and the red calling cards. His sharp ice blue-eyes noticed the magnificent ball-gowns cradled in the girls' laps. He scowled, unable to prevent the growing rage at the attention lavished on Misao.

"Not again Kitsune," groaned Sano seeing the red gown Megumi was holding. At that, Kenshin's attention snapped to the luxuries that lay in bundles and heaps at Kaoru's room. He stiffened and retreated promptly behind his ruruoni facade. Yahiko yelled, "Kaoru no baka! You made almost made me drop our breakfast you know that?" he asked angrily.

With a sweet smile that belied her actions, Kaoru threw a large, odd-looking stuffed animal and it hit Yahiko smack in the head. "Why don't you stop being a brat for once and just give Tsubame-chan this?" she retorted before getting up. Misao laughed and took a peek at the grim expression on Aoshi's face. She sighed and said, "Aoshi-sama, the reason why we were so excited is because we got invited to the opening of the new English consulate! In fact, the consul even sent us these gowns for us to wear!"

If anything, the expression on the men's faces turned darker and more threatening. "When is it going to be held?" asked Aoshi, his voice devoid of emotion. "Oh well... tonight," answered Misao shrugging as she turned her back to admire to dress. Kenshin's hands balled into fists while they watched Sano walk over to Megumi and give her a long kiss. When Sano stopped kissing Megumi, he fairly shouted, "There fox! I hope you won't trade me for some stiff-neck, polished, blue-blooded fop from the consulate tonight!"

Misao and Kaoru guffawed at the redness of Megumi's cheeks. Tae fanned herself and her eyes widened as a flash of light caught the glint of a diamond. "Sugoi! Is that an engagement ring Kaoru-san?" she asked, picking up the ring from underneath the pillows. Without waiting for Kaoru to answer, she began her analysis of the jewelry. "Yare, yare. Excellent ring this one, a diamond solitaire. Must be a very, very wealthy suitor if he was able to afford this," she said pausing in her work to look up at everybody. Another bright flash caught her eye as she picked up a matching bracelet. "Oooh, a matching diamond bracelet! Two for each, isn't that amazing?" she asked innocently; watching Aoshi and Kenshin walk out in a temper.

*********

The girls were outside, near the dojo's pond. They were in rehearsal clothes, meaning tights and oversized shirts that allowed mobility. Ayame and Suzume were watching them practice but the routine was changed every now and then because of their panic.

"Iie! We have only 9 more hours to prepare for tonight's performance!" wailed Misao as she dropped on her back. The sun was high and the warm weather made sweat trickle down their faces. Their hair was pinned up haphazardly and they were wearing what Mr. Kobuki called 'ballet shoes'.

Kaoru pushed her bangs away from her face as she sat down cross-legged and dejected. "I don't know what to do," she admitted as Tae still paced back and forth in front of them, obviously working out her ideas. Megumi shrugged as she drawled, "My idea the last time wrung out my creative juices."

"Juices, juices," chanted Suzume and Ayame, clapping their hands together.

"Did anyone call for refreshments?" asked Kenshin tiredly with a gentle smile as he brought out a tray laden with several cups of cool tea. Aoshi strolled out carrying a plateful of origiri and a boxful of chocolate cakes. Without a word, he set them down and sat down in a lotus posture that was very familiar to the others.

With a smile, Kaoru accepted a cup and said, "Arigatou." Her blue eyes noted the dark circles underneath Kenshin's eyes and despite her irritation at his indifference at her efforts to attract him, she felt disgustingly concerned over the weariness in Kenshin's eyes. She gave him a different smile, one filled with so much love that even Yahiko noticed it. Unfortunately, the recipient of that smile was too immersed in his own thoughts to notice the look in Kaoru's eyes.

"Daijoubu ka Kenshin?" asked Kaoru softly, the barriers down with all the feelings written so clearly in her eyes. Kenshin was startled and turned to look at Kaoru his own eyes mirroring the confusion and bewilderment in his amethyst gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment but Dr. Genzai's untimely arrival ruined the moment. "Konbawa minna! Kaoru-chan, there is a package for you!" he greeted as he stepped between the pair, handing over a velvet package.

The guarded look rose in Kenshin's eyes again as he took a couple of discreet steps backward. Kaoru automatically opened the package and gasped when a beautiful diamond necklace tumbled out, falling into her right hand. "Sugoi! It's beautiful Kaoru-san!" gasped Misao before Dr. Gensai handed her another package as well. "Misao-chan here is one for you as well," he said.

She opened her package and a sapphire necklace was also revealed, shimmering in the midday sun. While everyone was exclaiming over its beauty, Aoshi's voice cut through the babble like a kodachi. "Looks cheap," he said his voice curiously flat but there was an undercurrent of hostility evident in his tone. He stalked off in the direction of the practice dojo while Kenshin stayed for awhile but left when Kaoru tried on the necklace. 

Sano shared a sly smile with Megumi while Yahiko asked innocently, "What's with them?" Misao and Kaoru had only time to smile a little before Tae called them over, an excited light in her eyes as she held a piece of chocolate in her hand.

*********

The Kamiya dojo was silent, the girls having left only a few minutes ago. Yahiko went over to the Akebeko to give Tsubame a hand and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu left to spend the night in town. Sano was in the kitchen, with plates of food in front of him but not touching anything. Aoshi sat inside the small temple, meditating while Kenshin sat outside in the porch, gazing out at the moon-brightened pond.

"Kaoru..." whispered Kenshin, laying his head against the hilt of his sakabatou. The evening was beautiful and not too long ago, he used to spend quiet evening such as this with Kaoru. But now, even the sweet wind that swept through the night brought peace such as the peace he enjoyed those evenings. 

// Stop it Kenshin! Don't ruin your life by yearning for Kaoru-dono! She deserves someone so much better and she'll be sad to see me acting like this!// Kenshin told himself. Soft footfalls made him jerk sharply to the right and he tried to smile for his brooding companion. "Konbawa Aoshi-dono," he greeted, his voice lacking the easiness of his past greetings. Aoshi acknowledged his greeting with a short nod and dropped down beside Kenshin in a cross-sitting position and tucked his hands inside his gi. 

The silence lengthened until Aoshi said tersely," Do you think they're enjoying themselves right now?" Kenshin's jaw tightened as he gave a nod. "Aa." Sanosuke strolled over to them, his hands thrust in his pockets, the familiar fish bone hanging from his mouth. He gave a smirk. "Well, my kitsune is having fun but I'm definitely sure she's missing me," he drawled watching the expressions of calm freeze on Aoshi and Kenshin's faces.

"Ya know what, maybe after all this is over, I could spend the night with Kitsune and propose to her eh?" continued Sano, gauging the volatility of their reactions. Kenshin closed his eyes and glowered while Aoshi turned his head to gave Sano a cold look. "What's your point Sagara?" asked Aoshi, his ice-blue eyes even colder than before, sensing the gangster's amusement with his and Kenshin's condition.

// Kuso, I can't interfere now! Misao needs someone younger and a more complete man to make her happy! I'm too cold to give her the love she deserves, I can't let Sagara's taunts get to me!// thought Aoshi, none of his turmoil showing.

"Maa, maa. It was nothing of course," answered Sano absently, thinking about tonight. A sudden thought struck him and he tensed. "Oi... Do you think they're dancing with other men right now? You know... there is this foreign dance called the waltz and its totally indecent--" asked Sano before a grim expression covered his face. Without saying another word, he stood up and began to stride towards the gate.

"Sano! Doko wa kimi?" asked Kenshin, sensing the alarm vibrating through his friend's tall frame. Aoshi straightened from his position to hear Sano's answer. It amused him to alarm Sagara who was trying only a few minutes ago to alarm them into action. 

With a grim look in his eyes, Sano turned back briefly and answered, "I don't know about you guys but I couldn't stand by and watch my woman be touched by another man who might sweep her off her feet. I know Fox deserves so much better than me but I'd die fighting to prove just how much I love her," answered Sano before going off and disappearing, leaving behind words that haunted Aoshi and Kenshin who stood up and tried to decide on their feelings.

***********

The music was cultured and soft and everything inside the new consulate reeked of English sophistication and elegance. Powdered and perfumed men and women mingled, and occasionally a member from the theater audience would gush over Misao, Kaoru, Tae and Megumi.

Dressed in their fine new gowns, looking beautiful, sophisticated and confident; they exuded a magnetism that positively beckoned to every single person with eyesight. Men would stop in their tracks and stare while women would fidget and gossip. Of course no one dared say a negative comment because aside from the fact that the new consul's twin sons were in love with Misao and Kaoru, the women were feared martial artists.

In the middle of the ballroom, while the consul's twin sons, Ryan and Philippe danced with Misao and Kaoru, Megumi and Tae began making their way towards the other two. When they caught the eye of Misao and Kaoru, they placed themselves in the center, exuding so much presence that people began to create a circle around them, leaving Misao, Megumi, Tae and Kaoru in the middle. Caught in the crush of the crowd, Sanosuke blended easily with the tall Englishmen. He smiled when he noticed a familiar red head across the dance floor and the flash of ice-blue eyes.

Flashing a demure smile that contradicted their poses and the upbeat music that began to play, the audience was mesmerized. With a coy smile that was identical on each other's faces, a pink spotlight began to flash around the four. With provocative poses and as the music began, each girl stepping forward as her name was called, they ripped off their ball gown to reveal hot pink, electric blue, silver white and yellow short shorts with matching fringes and blouse, hot pants and backless tops, studded bikini tops and pants.

As one, the three men uttered a heartfelt whisper, "Chikusho!" amidst the excited screams and hollers.

***********

(Think really hard about Beyonce, Kelly and Michelle in their various outfits. Each movement is totally Destiny's Child =))

Misao stepped forward first, wearing the hot pink hot pants and backless midrift top. Kaoru followed in a silver-white studded bikini top and leather pants with Megumi and Tae following in yellow and blue. Misao and Kaoru would occasionally exchange places as the lead voice but as always, there was a back-up vocals and support that blended perfectly.

Misao (back-up by Kaoru, Tae and Megumi): Kaoru, Can you handle this?  
Megumi, Can you handle this?  
Tae, Can you handle this?  
I don't think  
They can handle this

Misao: (stepping forward) Barely move, We've arrived  
Lookin' sexy, Lookin' fly  
Baddest chick, Chick inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
Spotted me a tender thang

Kaoru: (stepping beside Misao)There you are,  
Come on baby  
Don't you wanna Dance with me

Can you handle, Handle me

Megumi and Tae strut up beside them providing background but generally allowing Kaoru and Misao to lead. Twisting and shaking sensuously, they look over the audience and captivate the screaming and dancing crowd. Think hard of a typical rave party but the only difference is, instead of dancing leather-garbed teenagers, the people are wearing ball gowns.

Misao: You gotta do much better  
If you gone Dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly  
If you gone Dance with me tonight

Kaoru: (gesturing at lips) Read my lips carefully  
If you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove  
You can hang with me  
By the looks I got you Shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt, It's time for takeoff

With perfect blending, they began to twist their hips to the right and to the left with enough aplomb for every eye to follow the curve of their hips and buttocks. There was hollering and sweat breaking out on men's eyebrows while Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Tae began to give the extra hard jiggle and wiggle.

Girls: (every now and then they'd hit their hips against each other)

I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this  
'Cause my body too 

Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
(They'd bend their knees and place their hands against their bootie)

I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe

The music resumed its heavy beat and even other women in the party began pulling away their gowns and the men shedding their coats. The pink spotlight darted crazily over the fur as they danced and strutted, all the emphasis on the movement of their hips.

Megumi and Tae: Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
I don't think you Can handle this  
  
Misao: I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard 

Lead my hips, Slap my thighs 

Swing my hair, Square my eyes

Kaoru: Lookin' hot, Smellin' good  
Groovin' like I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle, Handle this

Kenshin and Aoshi groaned at the pouty lips and swinging hips of Misao and Kaoru. "Kami-sama, I don't think I can handle any more," groaned Kenshin, his sharp amber eyes seeing the trail of Kaoru's ebony hair that was caught against her lips. "Aa," gasped Aoshi unable not to stare at Misao's figure. If she showed her figure in her last performance, this time was showing her figure through her clothes and every movement. What was that crack about Misao being flat-chested?

Shaking the heads, hips, swinging their rear and rolling their shoulders in typical Destiny's Child style, they were like nymphs caught in the pink spotlight.

Girls: I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this  
'Cause my body too Bootylicious for ya babe

"This is Tae's idea," said Aoshi tensely, watching the seductive movements of Misao with fiery eyes. "Now I know what bootie and licious means," agreed Kenshin, feeling the cold sweat o his brow. Every movement of Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Tae screamed out emphasis on their rear ends and hips and the sensuality of their movements and dancing.

Girls: I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe

  
Two handsome young englishmen joined Kaoru and Misao in the middle, looking like dark-haired fallen angels as they danced with the two much to the delight of the spectators. There was much screaming as Misao and Kaoru began dancing with their backs turned to the twins. Turning their hips and backsides to the tune up and down, going down on their partners.

Misao: Move your body Up and down (Whoo)  
Make your booty Touch the ground (Whoo)  
I can't help but Wonder why (Whoo)  
Is my vibe too 

Vibealacious for you,Babe  
  
Kaoru: I shake my jelly At every chance  
When I whip With my hips you  
Slip into a trance I'm hoping you can  
Handle all this jelly That I have  
Now let's cut a rug While we scat some jazz  
  
(Scatting) Preparing for the last part of their performance, the movements turn more emphasized, both hands resting on their hips and dancing to the tune in perfect motion, they got ready for their final pose.  
  
Girls: I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this jelly  
I don't think you Ready for this  
'Cause my body too  
Bootylicious for ya babe

Misao: Oooh yeah baby....

They hold their pose, chest out, bottoms sideways. The crowd was going mad, there was pandemonium when only a few moments ago there was elegance and grace. The consul looked like he was having a heart failure while his son's eyes were dazed and glassy. Not too far away but completely lost in the crowd was two remarkably thick headed men experiencing the same acute shock.

Saitou who was also in the party for security reasons strolled over to where Kenshin and Aoshi stood. He blew a ring of smoke in the direction of the completely devastated duo while he drawled, "Ahou ga Battousai, Shinomori." He continued his insulting drawl, seeing that the two were far too overwhelmed by their girls' performance. "Here I thought you were real men, fighting great samurais without even the least fear... and now you're reduced to nothing but pathetic, drooling groupies!"

Kenshin and Aoshi stared off into space, not really understanding Saitou's sardonic words. In their minds there was only a montage of images. Kaoru... Misao... Kaoru... Misao... and all the images were hot and provocative, making the spaced-out expressions on both men's faces more stunned. 

Saitou sighed, hating the sight of such master swordsmen reduced to absent-minded idiots because of a pair of weasel and raccoon doing some 'bootylicious'. He grabbed the two by the back of their necks and steered them away from the ballroom into the gardens and outside the consulate. He was tall enough to drag away the two badly bewildered idiots and when they were already by the dojo when the two snapped out of their trance.

"Huh? Where are we de gozaru ka?" asked Kenshin, numbly twisting out of Saitou's grip. At the same time, Aoshi shook his head like he was coming out of a dream or in this case a nightmare. His ice-blue eyes looked as confused as a child when he glanced at his companions, "What happened?" he asked in a thin voice.

Saitou shook his head and rubbed his jaw. He suddenly snorted, "You are pathetic! Can't you even got a hold of yourselves after that invigorating performance?" he asked while Kenshin turned red and the muscle in Aoshi's jaw ticked. Kenshin gave a nervous laugh, "Ano de gozaru... I was just a little... startled by Kaoru-dono's performance but by now Sessha sure that she's enjoying--" 

"Misao deserves that much opulence in her life, I was just a little surprised when she--" started Aoshi before Saitou loud sigh rang into the darkness. With a deceptively swift motion, he knocked a few lumps on the two bakas' heads. "Itai!"

"Bakayarou! Can't you see those two girls love you? They're like ponies getting a little frisky because of neglect. I don't think you guys were taking good care of them as you'd like to believe," stated Saitou watching the befuddled looks on the two's faces. "I have a wife you know and she told me that if you were paying enough attention to those two, they wouldn't be prancing and dancing about half-naked inflaming the minds of every single male in the vicinity! All my men ever do is talk about them," he explained in disgust.

Still looking lost, Sano's booming voice echoed through the night. "Saitou's right! It's time we show those girls who their real masters are!" he shouted, pumping his fist energetically while Saitou nodded in agreement. Dazed at the rapid turns in the conversation, Kenshin mumbled, "Masters? Shishou?!"

"Battousai no baka. Sagara is right for once, what those rebellious girls need is a strong, aggressive man. You better show some strength and aggression to let them know you care," chastised Saitou as Aoshi mumbled, "Aggression?"

Like a bandleader, Sano faced the three most skilled swordsmen he has ever known. Taking charge of the lost ruruoni and icicle is going to be fun! "Yokatta! Tonight, we lose the plain lapdog and silent shadow! We turn into REAL men starting tonight! Lemme hear you guys say it-- Aggressive!" he chanted, his voice clearly ringing out through the night.

"Aggresive," drawled Saitou while he blew a smoke ring. 

"Aggressive?" asked Kenshin looking more like a lost kid than ever. "Aggressive," echoed Aoshi as the night sky darkened even more with the promise of tomorrow's antics.

********

TBC

Author's Notes:

Ohayo minna! Arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews... you have no idea how much it helps, as one of you demanded, here's 'Bootylicious' by Destiny's Child. Umm, someone asked what a diamond solitaire is, and to answer her question, its a type of diamond, used mainly for engagements and weddings. 'Til here! Ja minna! R&r's are definitely appreciated!

~* Jo-chan


	4. Emotion

Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart!

Chapter 4- Emotion

~* Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. The song "Emotions" was first sung by the BeeGees but it was recently revived by Destiny's Child. It was much, much better version and I fell in love with it all over again. All credits would have to be passed on to its true authors and I DON'T own the song nor the characters of this fic. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

************

****

Kenshin

I opened my eyes before dawn has even broken over the horizon. I couldn't sleep... and even if I did manage to, it was a restless slumber. Kaoru-dono's overnight change has been truly amazing, if not mind-blowingly painful. Gone was the awkward tomboy who seemed to delight in beating erroneous people up, whether they be her student or a wandering samurai such a myself.

As I stirred carefully, trying not to awaken Aoshi-dono who slept in the opposite corner of my room in another futon. But I realized that he was as wide-awake as I was, caught up in thoughts no one could ever fathom through our imperturbable eyes. "Ohayo gozaimasu Aoshi-dono," I whispered, glancing briefly at Sano's slumbering form above our heads. 

For a moment, we lapsed into silence before Aoshi answered, "Ohayo Himura... couldn't sleep ne?" 

Automatically, I shook my head in negation but as I gathered my unruly hair at the base of my neck and tied it with a leather thong, I realized that for someone who is as perceptive as Shinomori, he would see right through my lie. 

I truly felt miserable these past few weeks. Even though we never had to worry about food or money anymore, losing Kaoru's sweet presence was like having a cloud constantly hanging over my head, blocking the sun. I felt absolutely miserable when I see her take such appreciation over rings, chocolates, flowers, gowns, and other gifts that have been constantly arriving since her first performance. 

Each day that passed made me feel like Kaoru was slipping slowly away from my hands and as my shishou would say, 'Baka deshi, you're too wimpy to ever win a woman's heart!'

My sigh soon made Aoshi's amusement more noticeable. I scratched my head and rolled to my feet, tying the ties of my hakama firmly. No longer did Aoshi protest over the 'indignity' of a man of my repute cooking breakfast and doing the laundry with satisfaction and contentment. Over the past few weeks, we have settled into a routine while the girls were asleep or away. While he cooked breakfast every other day or so, I would clean up the dojo with Yahiko.

It made him feel as if he was doing something more other than moping around and brooding about Misao. Aoshi's voice cut through my reveries as he said, "Matte yo Himura-san, its my turn to make breakfast today." 

I smiled as I agreed, "Aa. I just wanted to finish the laundry early." I opened the shoji, walking with all-too silent feet. The rest of the house was still and silent, the air cool and serene. But my thoughts roiled with conflict as I thought about last night's ridiculous avowal. Aggressive? I'm incapable of being aggressive as Kaoru-dono is more likely to prepare a gourmet meal!

I passed by her doorway on my way to the yard. I could hear the familiar rise and fall of her breath, distinct even though Misao shared her room. Countless times have I passed outside her shoji, wanting to throw it open, hold her in my arms and never let her go! But I didn't. The ruruoni inside me knew I was too impure to even touch her and even the battousai inside me never wanted to hurt her.

I picked up my pace as soon as I passed by her room. As I grabbed a handful of laundry and heard Aoshi bustling about in the kitchen, I closed my eyes briefly, composing the wild emotions that seethed behind my seemingly indifferent eyes. 

It was a brand new day. Kami-sama knows what Kaoru has in store for the day but I will never let her see the fire inside me.

***********

****

Aoshi

The monotony of making breakfast was even more cathartic than meditating in the temple. I felt better, more human and a hundred times more decent every time I prepared a breakfast enjoyed by Misao, Suzume and Ayame-chan. I felt satisfaction in every meal I prepared, knowing it was FAR better than Himura's cooking. In fact, the first time I cooked breakfast instead of Himura, everybody commented how delicious it tasted. I don't want to boast but I'm an excellent chef.

I cracked a couple of eggs and set them on the frying pan. I moved with the speed of a swordsman, my cooking as intricate and flawless as my Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken technique. I was preparing scrambled eggs and slabs of pork in what Americans called as bacon. I picked up a lot of foreign cuisine working as a spy. 

I lost my troubles as I cooked. I was only partly conscious of Himura scrubbing away and the slow progress of Yahiko around the dojo. The girls would probably sleep until noon or so, considering the fact that they had a very late night or in this case, a very early morning.

My hand was gripping the skillet so tightly it left marks when I belatedly released it. _Misao. _Is there nothing in life easy? She's been trailing after me since my return and although I found her presence irritating at worst, poignant at best; I just wanted to be alone those days. But losing the warmth of her smile made me realize how much I've come to need her optimism to help me through my agony.

// But now she's gone and I'm more alone than ever.//

I know it's for the best if I would apply logic to it. She's a child compared to my experience and I really don't know if I can be enough to make her happy. The last thing I would ever do is to bring tears to those lovely blue eyes of hers. It would be better for us if I keep my distance and let her outgrow her childish infatuation with me. It wouldn't do if I further complicate matters by saying I love you to her...

// Shimatta! Did I actually even think about that? I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!//

Oh right, like Himura-san isn't in love with Kaoru-san...

**************

"Oi Misao-chan, I think its Aoshi-san's turn to cook breakfast," whispered Kaoru, nudging her friend awake. With a start, Misao rolled and sat up on her futon. Misao stretched languidly, peering up at her disheveled friend through her bangs. 

"You're up so early?" commented Misao as she began rummaging through the various clothes that littered their shared room. Kaoru gave a slight smile even as she stripped off a blue-oversized gi and began to dress in a pretty dark blue and pink kimono. Following her suit, Misao pulled out white and pink kimono. They dressed slowly, wincing at the bright sunlight. They drank a little too much of that delicious foreign sake called champagne last night. 

"I couldn't sleep," explained Kaoru, tying her hair in a half, leaving the other half to fall around her shoulders. She used a pretty blue lace to hold the glossy black strands and handed an identical lace to Misao who was fixing her hair. Misao gathered her hair in a ponytail, both girls outgrowing the way they dressed up and fixed their hair. 

"Wakatta desu," agreed Misao as their eyes met, in sympathy and complete understanding. All their efforts were ignored. No reaction from either Kenshin or Aoshi, not even a simple 'you're beautiful' or anger at the skimpiness of their attire. As Megumi did say, Kenshin and Aoshi were HOPELESS. Trying not to dwell on unhappy thoughts, Kaoru pulled out a fat package.

"Misao-chan, the consul gave us these resort tickets as half-payment for our performance last night. It's an exclusive beach resort with a hot-spring only a few miles away from the hotel. You wanna put these to use? It would be a shame to pass up such a great vacation!" exclaimed Kaoru, her smile growing brighter and warmer with each passing second.

Misao grinned happily. Vacation! What a lovely idea! "Sugoi Kaoru-san! We could definitely use a break!" answered Misao as she began hopping around in typical genki-fashion. They laughed and hugged each other as they began taking out their bags and stuffing clothes inside. "I bet Megumi-san and Tae-san are on their way over here!" added Misao before a frown marred her happy face.

"Daijoubu ka Misao?" asked Kaoru, sensing the sadness of her friend. Misao shook her head and answered painfully, "Iie. I was thinking... would Aoshi-sama or Kenshin join us if we invite them?" 

Kaoru flinched and took a deep, calming breath. "Yare, yare. I'm sure Yahiko and Sanosuke will join us gladly but I don't think Kenshin and Aoshi-san will even care if we left," she answered softly, blinking back the tears.

They held hands, trying to infuse strength in each other. After a few minutes they resumed packing, buoyed by the comfort of understanding and affection. Wryly, Misao said, "I'm sure Kenshin and Aoshi will join us, Sano and Yahiko will be going with us and those two would miss them badly enough to endure our loathsome presence."

They shared sad smile and before they knew it, they were on their way to their vacation, with Megumi and Sano making so much noise kissing and arguing that Kaoru and Misao stuffed cotton in their ears and slept.

***************

The late afternoon sun was cool, the breeze was sultry as any other tropical paradise. 

Ahead of them on the breaking shore, Megumi and Sano walked hand in hand rather silently, enjoying each other's company. Yahiko was swimming while Kenshin was watching over Ayame and Suzume. Aoshi stood a few feet below, examining seashells with his usual intensity. Tae was barbecuing beef and pork, a recipe from the American ambassador's wife.

Misao sighed and said, "It's very beautiful here." "Hai! I feel so relaxed," agreed Kaoru with a smile. The wind swept their hair in a tangle and they laughed gaily, letting their concerns and worries be swept away by the wind. They threw their hands up and performed a graceful piroulette laughing when Misao tripped a little over the sand.

The sound of their laughter made Kenshin smile, enchanted by the picture Kaoru made with her hair flying wildly, the setting sun providing a gorgeous background against her luminous beauty. 

Aoshi looked up from his hobby and unabashedly stared at Misao's beautiful profile. 

// Kirei...// he thought, gazing at Misao intensely.

The lace holding Misao's hair got ripped away from her hair and it only made Misao smile wider as they chased after the bit of lace, their laughter ringing out, as clear as bells.

As one, Kenshin and Aoshi gazed upon the women, utterly, completely, and absolutely fascinated.

// Your smile devastates my heart...//

************

"Look at those two, so pathetic," scoffed Saitou as he joined his wife who was helping Tae cook. Hiko looked up from his cup of sake. "Aa. I can't believe I raised such a wuss!" he agreed. Tae swatted his shoulder admonishingly. "Kora! Maybe all they need is a little push!" she said as Okon immediately shook her head at that.

"Iie Tae-san. If Misao-chan and Kaoru-san's performances had the whole city love-struck and Kenshin and Aoshi-sama still managed to look as indifferent as ever, they're HOPELESS!" stated Okon with an empathic slam of the grill. "Aa! Those two are as cold as North Pole!" affirmed Omasu. The rest of the people looked broodingly at the lovers held apart by own stubborn pride and past pain.

To everybody's surprise, Saitou's soft-spoken wife offered a different view. "They're just trying not to show their emotions. But believe me, they're feeling it. They're close to snapping," said Tokio as Saitou looked at her in astonishment. He gave a longer, more thorough look at Aoshi and Kenshin. "Sou ka, I think I see what you mean," he murmured with an amused glint in his eye.

Calculatingly, he glanced at the guitar that Soujiro was strumming under the palm tree. He looked at the circle of rooks in the middle of the beach. The amused glint in his eyes changed as he leaned over and whispered something to a very surprised Tae who looked pleased.

**********

Their dinner consisted of barbecued pork and beef and imported marshmellows. There was a pleasant mood throughout the meal, with Soujiro occasionally strumming a few keys in his guitar. Couples leaned against each other, even offering bites and the images were so sweet, Yahiko made a parody of gagging.

Sano smacked him in the head. "Itai!" yelled Yahiko before he attacked Sano, fastening his teeth against Sano's bushy head. "Baka rooster!" he growled chewing vigorously while Sano rolled around, shouting, trying to dislodge Yahiko's grip. 

"Maa, maa! Why don't we just listen to Kaoru-san and Misao-san singing instead of listening to a bunch of brats arguing?" suggested Saitou with a lazy drawl. "Why you--" growled Yahiko. "-- stupid Mibu wolf!" finished Sano baring his teeth. Imperturbable, Saitou looked at the laughing faces of everyone and demanded, "Well, are you going to sing or what?"

With a smile, Misao leaned back against the huge boulder and looked at Kaoru. "What shall we sing?" she asked while Kaoru tilted her head back and thought. Kenshin followed the curve of Kaoru's cheek and lips in the bonfire with blazing violet eyes. Aoshi nudged him and whispered in a voice too soft for anyone else to hear, "Your fire is blazing Himura."

Kenshin lowered his eyes and sighed. "Arigatou. Kaoru's voice is just too enticing for my peace of mind," he whispered. Aoshi nodded, masked by the flickering shadows of the bonfire. "Aa. Too provocative," muttered Aoshi, sneaking a look at Misao before the strum of guitar keys made everybody snap to attention. Soujiro smiled and sat on top of the boulder as he began playing a few more chords. The melodic sound was soothing and relaxing, making everybody feel more at ease. It was perfect with the balmy evening.

The chords were intricate and Kaoru smiled at the sound, inspired by the beat. She and Misao got up and sat on a bench in front of the fire, the fire warming their backs. It illuminated their profile, making them look like fiery nymphs. Tae and Megumi edged a bit closer while Ayame and Suzume yawned, soothed by the music's beauty.

Kaoru: (at every interval, they snapped their fingers) It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?

Her voice rang out sweetly, melodic and entrancing. Kenshin stared at Kaoru, open-mouthed but the sad undercurrent in her voice made his gaze falter and turn intense. Aoshi's head snapped sharply as Misao's voice came next, haunting in its mellifluence.

Misao: (turning her head side to side) And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  


Megumi and Tae began to join their song, blending richly together in a music that had its audience listening with closed eyes and dreamy expressions. Tokio leaned against Saitou, her head close to his. Even Hiko looked pleased as he listened and looked at the beautiful women singing so sweetly.

Girls: (snapping their fingers in sync to the beat) 

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world 

to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

Megumi and Tae took the second voice, echoing the word goodnight with such mellow emphasis; Sano looked utterly content. Some people turned to glare at Kenshin and Aoshi but both were too lost in Kaoru and Misao's voices. The melody turned sad and sweet, with Soujiro experimenting with a few more keys. The notes turned a bit higher, with Kaoru acting as an alto and Misao as a mezzo-soprano. Occasionally, Kaoru would back up the last few words of Misao and Tae and Megumi would hum and snap their fingers at every interval.

Kaoru: I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star  
  
Misao: And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You never see me fall apart  
  
Girls: In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Dont you know there's nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

The guitar chords ended, leaving them on a high note of altos, falsettos and sopranos. The blending was as superior as Destiny's Child and they began to sing a capella with only the accompaniment of snapping fingers. At every third beat, the snap increased, their voices turn more mesmerizing and compact. Their voices were high and piercing, catching all the emotions present, sweeping the intense feelings of love and pain in their song.

Tae and Megumi: And where are you now, 

Kaoru: (her voice rising above the rest) Now that I need you?  


Tae & Megumi: Tears on my pillow 

Misao: (in falsetto) wherever you go...  


Tae & Megumi: I'll cry me a river 

Kaoru: (in alto) that leads to your ocean  


Girls: You never see me fall apart  


In the last part of the song, Misao and Kaoru's voice were in the lead, resounding with such beauty Kenshin and Aoshi stared at them, unable to raise even the tiniest shield to mask their emotions. Every beat, note and alteration of their voice vibrated with such magnificence, the hardest warriors were all but enchanted. The snapping continued after every three seconds or so, with Misao and Kaoru's voice blending richly together. Overhead, the stars sparkled twice as bright, the breeze turned sweeter with the intensity of emotions. 

Misao & Kaoru: In the words of a broken heart  
Its just emotion that's taken me over  


Misao: (turning her head in time to the beat) Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  


Kaoru: (moving in time to Misao's rhythm) But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  


Misao & Kaoru: Nobody left in this world  
to hold me tight  
Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

There was a soft melancholy blending of goodnight and when Kaoru and Misao ended the last note, they bowed their heads and looked up with fiercely shining eyes. Everybody exploded into applause, even Megumi and Tae. The beach rang out with laughter and smiles even Kaoru and Misao got swept up with the good humor. Surrounded by the others, they never noticed Kenshin and Aoshi standing off a few feet away.

Kenshin had a hard time dragging his eyes away from Kaoru. His chest felt tight with emotions close to bursting and he tried to turn away but suddenly realized that he didn't really want to. His eyes remained glued to her beautiful face, knowing that it was a face he could spend the rest of his life watching every morning and never growing tired of the familiar curves and shapes. It was the face of a woman who had his heart so firmly in her hands and there is no escape for him.

As countless seconds trickled, Kenshin found himself smiling. It was inevitable, falling in love with Kaoru. It meant that he would have to surrender himself completely into her care. Maybe that was what he feared, loving someone with all his heart. The past had been painful in his failure to protect Tomoe but things are different now. Kaoru's love has given him all the strength and courage he needs to push back old fears. Tonight was merely an affirmation of that love he so desperately tried not to see.

The future is going to be turbulent but now more than ever, he is determined to protect Kaoru with all his strength. Of course, protecting Kaoru will require such close proximity that he would have to start sleeping in her room every night.

He smiled suddenly, his hand relaxing its grip on the sakabatou. The sense of anticipation was rising and he found himself walking over and taking Kaoru's hand and leading her away from the crowd. He could feel Kaoru blushing and the rest of the crowd watching their progress with joy that was almost as great as his own.

He smiled.

It was only the beginning.

***********

Misao watched Kaoru walk away with her hand held securely in Kenshin's grip. Misao felt happy tears at the look of tenderness so apparent on Kenshin's gaze. She found herself walking away, thinking about the future. A couple of yards away from the others, she felt Aoshi's quiet presence somewhere around but it was to dark to ascertain his presence.

"Aoshi?" she called out, not noticing the fact that she had dropped the honorific title. She felt a rustle of movement somewhere to her right, closer to the water's edge and the familiar scent of incense and musk made his presence all the more intimate. She felt suddenly skittish, knowing Aoshi has seen the very extravagant displays of the past few days. She stuttered as she greeted him, "K-- konbawa Aoshi."

Misao turned to him and was distracted by the amusement she sensed simmering in Aoshi's approach. He stepped closer, making Misao feel more self-conscious than ever. The wind blew a strand of her hair in his direction and he deftly caught it, rubbing the silky strands between his fingertips before releasing it. "Beautiful..." he whispered softly but Misao heard it and she stammered, "Nani?"

Aoshi smiled as he nonchalantly answered, "The song was very beautiful." 

"Oh."

"You're beautiful," whispered Aoshi, tracing his thumb against Misao's chin. 

"Oh!" whispered Misao breathlessly.

Aoshi smiled as he suddenly pulled Misao into his arms. Stunned by the swiftness of his move, Misao could only stare in stunned surprise at Aoshi. Her arms were at her sides and she couldn't think with Aoshi's lips hovering so close to her own. 

Slowly, softly, he brushed his lips against Misao's in a slight caress. Aoshi smiled at the absolute shock that emanated from Misao. He slowly released her before turning away, leaving a staggered Misao. Oh, he loved her all right, but he wasn't going to let her off easily after torturing him with all those seductive acts. Whispering goodnight, he walked back to the bonfire. Tomorrow is a new day, and he is going to take her breath away.

It was only the beginning.

TBC

*************

Author's Notes:

Ohayo! The tables are turned in the next chapter as Aoshi and Kenshin try to woo Misao and Kaoru in their unique icicle and ruruoni style. I hoped you liked this fic because I really enjoyed writing it. I'm looking desperately for a pre-reader, especially for my fic 'Intricacies of Fate'. Those with the extra time in their hands, ONEGAI TASUKETE! I loved the song 'Emotions' even as a classic and I'm so glad that Destiny's Child brought it to life with more emotion than ever! =) 

~* Jo-chan


	5. Take My Breath Away

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Chapter 5- Take My Breath Away   


Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. The following characters are NOT mine, I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages. The song 'Take My Breath Away' isn't mine either, please don't sue. I'm a good kid.   


*******   


It was a sleepless night for them.   


"I couldn't sleep!" groaned Misao as soon as Megumi swept through their hotel room, looking as gorgeous, as unruffled and calm as ever. Critically, Megumi passed an eye over the two tired looking girls. Both wore grumpy expressions and menacing scowls on their faces. Gauging their reactions, Megumi suddenly smiled brightly.   


"Ohayo gozaimasu! Rise and shine you two! Kabuki-san has come to the resort for some theater business!" announced Megumi as she threw open the draperies. Faint sunlight poured inside Misao and Kaoru's room.   


Groaning, both girls rolled over and stuff their pillows firmly on top of their heads. "Go away Megumi! It's barely dawn!" snapped Misao from underneath a pillow.   


Smiling widely, Megumi grabbed the pillows and said pleasantly, "Kabuki-san is commissioning a painting for us! There's a famous painter waiting out there for us!"   


"Nani?" asked Kaoru sleepily, scratching her head. Misao sat up, stretching lazily. But her eyes looked clear, excited by the prospect of being painted. "Honto ni Megumi-san?" asked Misao curiously, still suspicious of everything since LAST NIGHT.   


After Aoshi and Kenshin's abrupt capitulation, and instead of feeling triumphant, Kaoru and Misao looked upon Kenshin and Aoshi with suspicion and disbelief. Something in their guts told them that it's not over yet but the very thoughts of those two men were driving them to distraction!   


"Kuso!" whispered Misao, remembering the entire events. Aoshi-sama seemed so... unnatural. Years of chasing after him had prepared her for everything... except of course his acceptance. "What the heck is he up to?" whispered Misao furiously.   


Kaoru looked at her friend and nodded in commiseration. "Aa, I know what you feel," she said while Megumi looked at the two in disbelief.   


"God Tanuki-chan! The carrot's right in front of you so to speak, can't you even get that simple little fact through your thick skull?" exclaimed Megumi incredulously. Looking stubborn, Kaoru shook her head in negation.   


"Iie Megumi-san, the carrot is not in front of me so to speak! Kenshin was just probably clobbered over the head by Saitou last night, hence the odd behavior! And I resent you calling Kenshin a carrot!" muttered Kaoru. Misao laughed before she began teasing Kaoru.   


"Demo, Kenshin is a redhead!" Misao protested as Kaoru gave her a killer look. "Now that was a blinding flash of the obvious!" retorted Kaoru before she got up. Whirling, she caught a glimpse of the long white gowns hanging over Megumi's arm. Stepping closer, she hurried over to a grinning Megumi who promptly held the gown up. "Kirei Megumi!" whispered Kaoru as she touched the fragile and lacy material.   


"Kabuki-san gave these white gowns to us, all of us will be wearing similar gowns when Tokano-san paints us. He wants to paint us during midnight, something like 'shining brightly like a pearl' in the darkness of night," quoted Megumi as she tossed the gowns carelessly over to Misao and Kaoru. She shrugged dismissively, "I don't like white!"   


Misao shrugged as soon as she caught hold of her gown. She liked white but somehow, being painted in a white gown during the evening seemed so... bizaare. Misao shrugged. // Oh well, business is business. //   


"Come on, Kabuki-san said we needed to prepare for our publicity," coaxed Megumi before she straightened her silken white gown. Misao and Kaoru complied quickly enough but Megumi could see that the two were clearly distracted and pre-occupied. In exasperation, Megumi exclaimed, "You guys better get over your funk or our performances willbe useless!"   


"Aa, aa!" mumbled Misao and Kaoru before Megumi moved out of their room and winked at Kenshin and Aoshi who hovered somewhere down the corridor.   


************   


The day was relentless. It's either the sky started falling or Misao and Kaoru have lost their minds, maybe even both. It was already nearing down, with Takano having spent the entire night trying to paint them.   


Tired and grumpy, throughout the long day and even longer night, they were working on a slogan for their poster-painting. Takano-san proved to be a rigid artist, demanding the best from his subjects and behaving like a child with fickle-minded decisions.   


"Iie Iie Iie Iie! Your smile is wrong for the title! I said, the title is now 'Pearl of Midnight' not 'A Dusky Light' anymore! You, Tae-san, please, you look catatonic!" he criticized while Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi lay in the sand for the past 10 hours.   


Every thirty minute or so, Takano-san would change the theme, disrupting every single pose they worked hard to maintain. After 10 hours of muscle stiffening and back aching work, they were not even halfway to the middle of the actual painting. Kabuki-san stood in the sidelines. Even though Takano-san was a brilliant artist, he seemed to find difficulty in capturing the exact essence of Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi's character. Even Tancho Kabuki found the white gown too ill-suited for the girls but he refrained from voicing his thoughts aloud.   


" I don't like the setting of their white gown against the dark night," commented Aoshi as he gazed at Misao. All day, he tried to talk to Misao but it seems that the genki ninja girl was intent in giving him the cold shoulder. Kenshin stepped forward and scratched his head offering a similar comment, "Aa, white doesn't suit in these surroundings." Sano unfolded from a deck chair he was sitting on as he drawled, "Yare, yare. Fox looks furious underneath her smile, that Takano is certainly driving them like work oxen!"   


With a frown creasing Kenshin and Aoshi's brows, they took a closer look at the girls who were being rearranged in a different position by Takano. "Well... they have been doing some tiring poses since 7 o'clock last evening," muttered Kenshin not liking the way Kaoru was posed, lying on the sand provocatively. All day long, Kaoru seemed strangely uneasy next to him.   


"From the looks on their faces, those girls seemed to have numb feet," commented Sano with a chuckle. "I don't like the way Takano is treating them," stated Aoshi grimly as Misao was once again reprimanded for fidgeting. Kabuki nodded in agreement before Misao lost her temper in front of everybody.   


"That's it! I've had it with this day! I'm tired, sleepy and my feet are numb! My gown is wet and soggy from lying in the tide all day!" she erupted as she stood up, tripping on the hem of her gown promptly. Aoshi was there in a second, catching Misao's elbows and steadying her. "Daijoubu yo Misao?" asked Aoshi as Misao braced herself against Aoshi, staring at him with widened eyes.   


"Oh no Misao! The dress is ruined!" cried Tae as she saw the huge rip in Misao's hemline. Oblivious to other people, Misao stared at Aoshi, mute. "Uh.. uh..." she stuttered before Kabuki strolled over to them. Good-naturedly, he patted Misao's shoulder.   


"Sou desu ne... why don't youall change into a spare dress I bought for you? It's skirt is somehow similar to the gown but it has less material and is A-line and I think, more suitable for your temperaments," he offered the girls with a smile.   


"Yokatta," breathed Kaoru before she stood up shakily as well. Tae scrunched her eyes closed, feeling the onset of a headache. "Is our work done then Kabuki-san?" she asked while some people began to walk out of their cottages, obviously awake already.   


"Iie. The painting will resume at 5:30 in the morning, it's 5 o'clock in the morning right now, you have 30 minutes to change and freshen up before sunrise," said Kabuki as he clasped his hands behind his back. Groans were heard from the girls, including Misao who stepped away from Aoshi, looking as bewildered as ever. There was something in Aoshi's eyes... she's never seen it before and it sends her heart spinning wildly.   


With a smile, Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and offered her a cup of tea. "Tea, Kaoru?" he asked with a commiserating smile at Kaoru's exhaustion. With a startled look at Kenshin, Kaoru asked incredulously, "You finally called me by my name! Not Kaoru-dono any more!"   


Looking into her eyes, Kenshin smiled. "Would you rather that I call you Koishi?" he asked while Kaoru's heart plummeted to her feet. With shocked eyes, Kaoru stepped away, mumbling an incoherent answer, something like, 'need to change my gown...' while Kenshin watched as Kaoru rapidly walked away.   


"Oi Kenshin, looks like you have Kaoru pretty shaken up," teased Sano as he released Megumi from his arms and allowed her to go and change. Aoshi stepped forward and wryly said, "Yes that's right... now if only they'll believe us."   


"Matte, I have a plan," offered Saitou before he crushed his cigarette, his wife Tokio looking skeptical. "Here's what you do..." began Saitou conspiratorically.   


************   


"I'm so tired," said Tae with a huge yawn. She was sprawled ungracefully on the bed while Megumi bustled about energetically, as if oblivious to the stress of the past day. Obviously, Sano has energized her.   


With a long, bone-snapping stretch, Misao turned to look at Tae with sparkling eyes. "I agree, I just wish we'd get things over and done with!" she exclaimed but her eyes were far away, lost in memory of the look in Aoshi's eyes.   


Kaoru who was looking out the window said, "Looks like Aoshi's swimming in the ocean!" even while she sought Kenshin with her eyes. With an excited squeal, Misao turned to look out the window, "Honto?! Doko ni?!" she squealed excitedly.   


"I think he took a dive," said Megumi dryly when she peeped out but finding no trace of the former okashira. With a disappointed sigh, Misao flopped back down on the bed. Kaoru suddenly exclaimed, "Look, Kenshin is taking care of a black stallion!"   


"Yadda, yadda. Let's get changed now," commanded Tae as she opened the trunk her feet were propped against. Gasps escaped. Inside the trunk was the most magnificent dress they had ever seen. They drew it out carefully, the material soft and shiny in the dim light. It was a solid color of midnight black, made in satin and simply elegant. The sleeved were short and off-shouldered, the neckline cut low. (Emma's gown in the video)   


"Magnificent," whispered Megumi as she hesitantly touched the dress. It was so simple and yet so elegant and fit for a princess with its full skirt. "Let's wear our hair down," said Kaoru suddenly as she pulled the pins that held her hair in place in a heavy bun. Mute, still awestruck at the utter rightness of the dress, they all freed their hair from its confines.   


Quickly, they pulled of the stiff white gown and wore the black dress. The neckline was lower than expected but it only made the dress seem more beautiful. It brushed the floor on their feet but the dress weighed so light, it seemed as if they wore nothing at all. They gave their hair a few brush strokes.   


"Yokatta, we're done. Let's finish this job now," said Misao, looking strangely confident and mature as Kaoru smiled back serenely as well.   


***********   


The sight that greeted them took everybody's breath away.   


Dressed in a hauntingly elegant dress, Tae, Misao, Megumi and Kaoru walked over the sand, the lightening sky providing such a perfect background for their luminous presence. Yahiko was strangely silent, and even Saitou and Hiko stared, overcome by the absolute beauty of it. Kabuki-san merely smiled as Takano-san looked at them with shining eyes.   


"Yatta, I know the title now!" whispered Takano as he wiped a sentimental tear away from his eye. His artist's heart was alive the ideas and the need to capture the intense beauty of the four. He had been so frustrated, finding faults in the white gown and dark background, but now... this was so RIGHT.   


"What's the title Takano-kun?" asked Kabuki as he gestured for the girls to move near the breaking shoreline.   


"Take My Breath Away," said Takano solemnly as he pulled out his canvas and paint. By restraining and putting limitations on the girls, it had dimmed their beauty. He realized it suddenly that Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi's beauty came from something more spontaneous than that, it was from how they released their feelings in a song.   


***********   


"God! No man has the right to be so gorgeous," muttered Misao as she watched Aoshi from the corner of her eye. Aoshi was so gorgeous, his muscular chest gleaming in the faint rise of sunlight and from the water as he swam a few rounds. Misao felt her knees knocking together in spite of herself. An hour ago, Takano-san asked them to pose in whatever was comfortable for them and started to paint as soon as they got settled.   


Misao sat sideways, her knees tucked slightly underneath her. Her face was inclined slightly towards the sea, towards the sunrise, towards AOSHI. She sat next to Megumi who sat with her knees slightly bent in front, her arms bracing behind her. Tae was kneeling up, before she sat sideways and placed her hands on the sand. Kaoru was sprawled on the sand, her elbow holding her up as she faced Takano on her left side.   


Misao couldn't help herself. She was in love with Aoshi for so long, loving him is as familiar as breathing. She loved his raven hair, his perfect face, the sorrow and experience in his eyes. But what she saw in his eyes this morning convinced her that maybe, just maybe, it was time to finally tell him how she feels.   


Misao: (watching Aoshi as she sang) If I told you how I feel about you

Would you say the same?

And if I wrote it in a letter

Would you keep it or throw it away?   


Kaoru lay silently, not taking her eyes off Kenshin's figure. Kenshin was looking better than ever, gaining weight and looking happier than when she had first seen him. He was brushing the black stallion's hide carefully, his hands strong yet gentle. Kaoru found herself watching his hands especially, remembering the way he so carefully and tenderly held her. She gulped, not knowing why his hands were driving her to a distraction.   


Kaoru: (gazing at Kenshin's hands) I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately

When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy.   


Megumi and Tae exchanged amused looks with each other. Those two looked so love-struck it was silly. But they understood their friends' need to express their feelings in a song. They joined the harmony, singing lower and allowing Misao and Kaoru's voice to dominate and control the range. With a smile, they realized that the strong wind was probably carrying their voices around the beach and that most were watching and listening to them. Including Aoshi and Kenshin of course.   


Kaoru and Misao: (backgrounds Tae and Megumi)

Every waking day, you take my breath away.

With every word you say, you take my breath away.   


Misao: You look at me that way, baby come what may.   


Kaoru and Misao: (background Tae and Megumi) I hope that you'll always know

How you take my breath away   


Kaoru: (second voice) How you take my breath away...   


Takano-san was delighted. There was so much emotion present now, it was so easy to paint the girls. His paintbrush flew faster and faster, the early morning sun providing such a charming gray-blue background to the girls. The tide was rising and despite the waves that sometimes splashed against the girls, they were obviously enjoying themselves.   


Kaoru: (gazing at Kenshin as Kenshin laughed when the stallion nickered) 

If you told me how you feel about me, things I did not know;

You said you fill my heart with all your love until it overflows.   


Misao: (watching Aoshi rise from the water with starry eyes)

I don't know the way you feel, but boy I'm hoping.

I always used to hide away, but now I'm open.   


The sweetly caressing tone of their voices compelled Kenshin and Aoshi to approach them closer but discreetly. Misao and Kaoru's eyes were dreamy and bright, obviously thinking about nice things. Aoshi moved closer to Takano, rubbing his wet hair dry as he examined the portrait. Kenshin also peeked at the painting but Kaoru and Misao's eyes were already closed, in a daydream, in last night's images.   


Kaoru and Misao: (background Tae and Megumi) 

Every waking day, you take my breath away.

With every word you say, you take my breath away.

You look at me that way, baby come what may.

I hope you'll always know

How you take my breath away,    


Misao: (second voice) how you take my breath away...   


"I'm done with your poster-painting ladies!" crowed Takano as he began jumping up and down in happiness. He was at work for a mere two hours, and the sun was almost fully up. Kaoru, Misao, Tae and Megumi looked like fallen angels, albeit a little wet and with hair blowing in the breeze.   


Tae and Megumi: Take my breath away, take my breath away, take my breath away.   


With the wind blowing through their hair, Misao and Kaoru sat up and waded into the water, building small sand castles, scooping up seashells with eyes lost in memory. Both seemed oblivious to Aoshi and Kenshin who watched them, trying to come to terms with the intensity of their feelings. Slowly, their fears and insecurities were fading as the sun rose above the horizon. It was such a lovely morning.   


Misao: (wading into the water and bending down to scoop up a conch shell)

Every waking day, you take my breath away.

Every word you say, you take my breath away.

You look at me that way, baby come what may.   


Unaware that everybody else was clearing the beach and heading for breakfast, while Misao was examining the shell, she saw Aoshi's reflection beside her as she bent down to pick up another shell. Smiling solemnly, she turned to face him, holding a shell out to him as if in offering. Aoshi took it with a shaking hand as a breeze swept Misao's hair in front of her face.   


With a serious look in her eyes, Misao looked up and said, "Aishiteru Aoshi-sama."   


Kaoru: I hope you'll always know

How you take my breath away, how you take my breath away.   


Kaoru was kneeling on the sand, building sand castles, cupping the sand between her hands and watching the golden grains trickle away in the wind. She saw Kenshin kneel in front of her, cupping her hands between his own as if to stop the sand from falling down. She smiled at him. He smiled back at her, his violet eyes warm and tender. A tendril of Kaoru's hair trailed across her face as she whispered, looking atKenshin with vulnerable eyes, "I love you."   


Both were gazing into the eyes of Kenshin and Aoshi. Kaoru's scene fades with her hair blowing in the wind, Kenshin's hands cupping Kaoru's hands, holding the sand within their joined hands. Misao's scene fades with Aoshi holding the shell as Misao looked up at him solemnly, her hair flowing in the wind.   


Kaoru and Misao: (voice slowly fades away) 

How you take my breath away......   


Their voices fade with the wind, all emotions laid bared in the same moment as the wind caressed them, their hair flying in the spirited wind.   


TBC   


Author's Notes:   


Wai! Gomen nasai minna for the late update. I've been busy with the finals but I assure you, the next chapter is definitely on it's way already. Please R&R, comments are useful whenever I write, I don't mind flames too. Ja matta ne!   


~* Jo-chan


	6. I'll Be

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart 

Kaoru, Misao, Megumi & Tae: Through A Song I Will Win Your Heart

Chapter 6- I'll Be

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. The following characters are NOT mine, I'm merely borrowing them for a few pages. The song 'I'll Be' isn't mine either, please don't sue. I'm a good kid.

Author's Notes: The guys are singing! Gosh, the sky must be falling! Kenshin and Aoshi sing, knowing that words are not enough to cover the depths of their emotions. Minna, thank you so much for the comments and compliments, I found great friends writing this fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. To end this fic, I hand over one of my favorite songs, "I'll Be" by Edwin Mcain. Please R&R. Ja matta ne!

~* Jo-chan

**********

Sano sighed blissfully as Megumi fed him grapes from where he was resting his head on her lap. Megumi rolled her eyes at his sigh and nudged him to get his attention.

"Sanosuke, I believe it's going to rain," she stated, drawing out Sano's full name to catch his attention. She peered out the window again and started when she saw the two couples looking at each other as if nothing else existed. "Things are changing," whispered Megumi before lovingly smoothing Sano's spiky hair from his forehead.

Curiously, Sano opened one eye and peered at the look of delight on Megumi's face. "What's up kitsune?" he asked before reluctantly getting up to take a look at what Megumi was seeing. He drew back the curtains from his side and froze when he saw the picture.

"Kuso," he cursed before scratching his head. 

Concerned, Megumi asked, "Doushita no Sano?" 

"Iie, just a little bet with that do ahou Mibu wolf," he muttered before the woebegone expression on his face melted into amusement. He took another glimpse at the couples captured so perfectly against the new blue-gray sky and grinned. 

"Yare, yare. It sure took them long enough," said Sano before he turned and gave Megumi a happy kiss. Better not think about the future or the past. What's important is living today and not taking anybody for granted.

***********

The wind blew Misao's hair forward, concealing her face partly but even if Aoshi closed his eyes, an image of Misao burned brightly in his mind. He loves her ocean-blue eyes, the darkness of her raven hair and in short, he just plain loves her.

Her eyes were questioning, as if asking why Aoshi remained so silent in that world-changing moment. Everything had changed so rapidly in that fast instant, Aoshi was suddenly aware of so many things that his heart ached for a moment. His hand trembled as he tucked the stray strand of hair behind Misao's ears. 

Aoshi: (taking a deep breath) The strands in your eyes

that color them wonderful

stop me and steal my breath

and emeralds from mountains

thrust towards the sky

never revealing their depth

Misao looked startled before her eyes began to fill with tears. After all this time, Aoshi seemed to share the same intensity of her feelings. His voice was low (sounding remarkably like Edwin Mcain's voice) and slightly rough, as if still unsure. 

*********

Kenshin released Kaoru's hands and allowed the sands to fall beneath her fingers. It was a golden rain, almost as beautiful as Kaoru. Kaoru looked so hesitant, as if dreading his answer. In reply, Kenshin took her hand and pressed her palm to his lips. He breathed his answer softly before he answered in the only way he can.

Kenshin: (sounds like Mark Mcgrath) Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

instead of the gallows of heartache

that hang from above

A tear slipped from Kaoru's eye. Her heart ached so much, but it wasn't pain that made it ache, it was from the sweet pain of true love. Looking into her eyes, his violet eyes also as vulnerable as hers, Kenshin allowed the shields to drop. 

*************

The scenes happen separately, one side features Kenshin and Kaoru, sitting on the sand shore, Kaoru sitting sideways while Kenshin knelt before her, holding her hand pressed against the cross-scar on his cheek.

On the other side, Aoshi and Misao stand knee-deep into the water, facing each other with Aoshi holding Misao's face cradled between his hands. 

Kenshin: (releases Kaoru's hand and holds her tight suddenly)

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be loves suicide

Aoshi: (leans down and presses his forehead against Misao's forehead)

And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Misao cries out suddenly and puts her arms around Aoshi. She stands on tiptoe to whisper "Aishiteru" in Aoshi's ear. 

Still shocked by the feel of Kenshin's arms around her, despite the tears flowing down her cheeks, Kaoru smiles and rests her cheek against Kenshin's shoulder, allowing Kenshin to hold her in his arms so closely that she can feel his heartbeat.

The sky began to darken, from the blue-gray color of early morning to a gray overcast. A slight drizzle began as it slowly grew stronger. Surprised at the abrupt change of the weather, Misao looked up and laughed, blinking the raindrops away from her eyes. Aoshi smiled upon hearing Misao's laughter. He pulled Misao's arms from around his neck and took her hand, leading her out of the water to seek shelter. "I don't want you to get wet," explained Aoshi when Misao looked at him quizzically. Laughing, Misao looked at her dress that was already soaked even before the rain began. "Whatever you say Aoshi-sama," she said demurely which made Aoshi grin at her.

Kenshin and Kaoru were sheltered beneath a tiny stable near the hotel. Kaoru grinned as she shook her wet hair, shivering slightly from her damp clothes. Smiling solemnly, Kenshin led her to a pile of hay. Sitting down, Kaoru lay upon the soft hay, relaxing for the first time since her pre-dawn painting. Kenshin immediately joined her in the hay, pulling her into his arms, stilling the shivers that raced through her spine. Safe and warm in his arms, Kaoru sighed softly as Kenshin continued to serenade her.

Kenshin: (softly kissing Kaoru's ear)

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

as we lie awake in my bed

and you're my survival, 

you're my living proof

my love is alive and not dead

Standing beneath a palm tree, Aoshi and Misao watched the rain dancing over the wet sands. Misao was in front of Aoshi, held securely in his arms as she leaned against him for support. His arms were wrapped around Misao's waist and his head rested against her hair. He sang softly, whispering the words in her ear.

Aoshi: Tell me that we belong together

dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated

I'll hang from your lips

instead of the gallows of heartache 

that hangs from above

Misao turns around, waiting for Aoshi to say 'aishiteru' but there was something in his eyes that made words seem unnecessary. His song was indeed enough to prove how much he loved her. Secretly, Misao was surprised at Aoshi's mellow voice, she never knew that he could sing!

Aoshi: (brushing his lips softly against Misao's as he sang)

I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

From the stables, a snug Kaoru listened intently to Kenshin's song. Every now and then, Kenshin would kiss her ear, singing softly but with so much emotion she was captivated. His voice was so soulful that even though Kaoru wanted to sing with him, words wouldn't come to her mouth. 

Kenshin: And I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

At his words, Kaoru turns on her back to face him. She strokes a gentle hand on his lips while Kenshin continues to sing.

Kenshin: Well I've dropped down, burned out

Hauled my way back from the dead

Aoshi after kissing Misao, looks at her with all the emotions he felt, from the apology he has never given her when he sent her away after attacking Jiya to the gratitude in the way she stood by him even after all the crimes he committed.

Aoshi: I'm tuned in, but still don't

remember the things that you said

He held the last note in a long time, his voice strong and stirring. A strange silence pervaded, even the rain has ceased. Taking Misao's hand, he leads her out towards the beach again, letting the cool air envelop them. 

Kenshin smiles, hearing the rain cease its assault against the tin roof. He pulled Kaoru up from their cozy bed in the hay. "I want to show you something de gozaru," he said as he began pulling Kaoru towards the beach. Smiling sleepily, Kaoru allowed him to lead her towards the still dark beach. The sand was wet beneath their feet, the air cool and sweet.

On the opposite sides of the beach, Kaoru and Kenshin stand while Aoshi and Misao on the other side. The sun began to break over the thick gray clouds as Aoshi and Kenshin committed themselves to two remarkable women.

Kenshin & Aoshi: (simultaneously pulling out a ring)

And I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

With startled expressions on their faces, Kaoru and Misao stared at Kenshin and Aoshi. Their surprise turned to joyful looks before both of them shrieked at the same time, "YES!"

They kissed Kenshin and Aoshi as the sun broke over the horizon bathing, them in a golden light, Kaoru and Misao began to return the words given to them in a song. Making a similar pledge in the same way and smiling at the look of surprise in Kenshin and Aoshi's faces to began to sing the same words as well.

Kaoru & Misao: I'll be your crying shoulder

I'll be... love's suicide

I'll be... better when I'm older

I'll be... the greatest fan of your life

Smiling tenderly at the solemn looks on Kaoru and Misao's faces, Kenshin slipped the ring on Kaoru's finger while Aoshi kissed Misao as he slipped the ring on her finger. Aoshi presented Misao with a diamond ring while Kenshin gave Kaoru a sapphire ring. 

Hugging Kaoru and Misao tenderly, they pledged the words once more in a song.

Aoshi & Kenshin: The greatest fan of your life...

*************

Saitou watched the couples discreetly from the window of his hotel room. His wife Tokio who sat primly on the bed, mending one of Saitou's shirts which got caught in a nail from the stables. Looking like the cat who ate the canary, Saitou strolled over to his wife who looked up at him. 

"What's that smile for?" asked Tokio wryly before setting aside the shirt and facing her smirking husband.

"I knew I was a better adviser than that stupid rooster-head Sagara," he said smirking as he thought of Sanosuke who even placed a wager that Kenshin and Aoshi wouldn't follow his advice.

"Oh? You mean they actually sang 'our song'?" asked Tokio carefully as she stood up and walked over to Saitou.

"Aa, I knew those girls won't be able to resist it! You fell for it the same way! Why, those lyrics were created by such a talented guy.." boasted Saitou before Tokio threw his shirt at him.

"Grow up!" she yelled before recovering her composure. She cleared her throat and focused on more important matters. "So Anata, does this mean there would be two weddings coming soon?" asked Tokio, blushing slightly.

Winking at his wife, Saitou smiled, "We can probably count on it..."

~* END

***********

Author's Notes: 

Wow! I finally finished it! I loved writing this fic, mainly because I loved sharing the songs I've learned to love as well. This probably isn't over yet, I have an epilogue coming up about the events that happened after this chapter. It's sweet and waffy, a little crazy even. So should I post the EPILOGUE? R&R's are definitely appreciated! Ja matta ne!


End file.
